Taken by force
by rainbowDinosaur96
Summary: Sheldon has a roommate agreement for a reason, but when Leonard doesn't follow by it, things happen, people get hurt, and things go wrong, very wrong.
1. Locked doors

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE, PHYSICAL HARM TOWARD OTHERS, MINOR HOMOSEXUAL THEMES(IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT READ IT!)**

**side warning:people or things may not be the same as they are in the show. Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY! just my own ideas and the voices inside my head...unfortunately.**

**VOICES: lmao you don't even own your ideas thanks to todays economy! **

**ME: will you shut up?! I didn't ask you anything.**

**VOICES: ok we will just go back to poking your brain! lol**

**ME:that's where those headaches are coming from!**

* * *

_** knock knock knock**_"Leonard?"_**knock knock knock**_"Leonard?" _**knock knock knock**_"Leonard?"

"What do you want Sheldon?", Leonard whined as he opened his eyes from his much-needed sleep.

"Leonard, how could you be so stupid? I don't _want _anything. i need something.", Sheldon quietly opened the door and peeked his

head in.

The shorter man groaned in aggrivation from his bed "Okay, then what do you _need _Sheldon?"

"Don't be so whiney Leonard. No wander you can't keep a companion," Sheldon snickered," see what i did there?"

Leonard snapped,"Sheldon!" He looked angry, and Sheldon knew it wasn't a good thing to anger him when he was tired.

"Okay, I just came to tell you that you left the front door unlocked. And according to our new roommate agreement: _**Article 3, **_

_**section 5B, paragraph 4: All roommates must lock the door before going to bed, going out/leaving, if they think they **_

_**will fall asleep or in any possible scenario with a possibility of a break-in.**_ You are in violation Leonard." Sheldon had

practically memorized that entire book. Sheldons logic annoyed Leonard sometimes, and Sheldon could see it in his features.

The taller man wiped the smirk of of his face when the other gave a loud sigh and plopped into his pillows. "Shelly, please just let me

sleep." Leonard had learned that if you used Sheldons childhood nickname, you would most likely get what you wanted. Sheldon got

very mad when anyone but Leonard and his family used the nickname though.

"Okay, but if i knew you werent going to follow the agreement then I wouldn't have accepted you as a roommate," the taller man

lied through his teeth. He would have accepted him either way. "I'm going to bed. Do not forget to lock the door leonard. You never

know what could happen!" at that the nerdy man walked out and shut the door with a force that hurt the others ears. As Sheldon got

dressed for bed,in his usual plaid pajama pants and plain t-shirt, he whisperd to himself,"I don't know why Leonard insists on not

following the agreement."

_"leonard, Leonard," the sweet female voice whispered into his ear," Leonard!" _Leonard was abruptly jolted from his dream of penny.

Who had screamed his name? Was it just his dreams wild way of telling to 'wake the helll up'?

_**THUMP...**_Leonard heard someone groan from the fron room. 'It was most likely sheldon, up getting his cereal. He probably just

bumped his hip on the counter' Leonard reasured himself. Then came the next sound. _**PLOP...**_Leonard realised the sound of

someone landing on the couch. Sheldon wouldn't have dont tha-_**SWISH SWISH SWISH **_-he was cut off by someone walking

towards the front door. _**CLINK CLATTER SWEESH. **_

Leonard was curious now,"The keys?! What is he doing?" Leonard got up from his bed, hearing whatever was on the couch being

picked up as he opened his door. To see what was happening Leonard qiuckened his pace, arriving around the corner just in time to

see a hooded man run out of the door with Leonards keys and- and Sheldon! On this mysterious mans shoulder was the shorter

mans tied up and gagged best friend.

In his panicked state Leonard called out to his friend to make sure he was okay,"SHELDON!" the man carrying the taller man looked

back. Leonard could see the look of spite in the strangers eyes as he picked Sheldons _Webster's Dictionary_ on the end table and

chucked it at him. Leonard slipped to the floor and fell prisoner to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry, i know its short. i have my reasons though! its my very first chapter of my very first story of my very first **

**fanfic!**

**i need reviews! Should I use more detail? An editor? Should I stop? Should I go on? Help me! **

**REMINDER: i dont own anything to do with the big bang theory (i own my ideas)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY! (or anything to do with it )**

**I JUST OWN MY IDEAS! **

**VOICES: what did we say last time?! **

**ME: shut the hell up! I don't care what you said, im writing a story! it needs to be said!**

**VOICES: Whatever you say...~whispers~crazy bitch...**

**ME: _IM NOT THE ONE LIVING IN SOMEONE ELSES HEAD AM I?!_**

**VOICES:suuuureee... ~whispers~ she still a crazy bitch**

* * *

**THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...**

Leonard slowly woke up to the slow pounding of his head, his sore, aching head. What had happened? Why was he slumped over on the floor? And where was Sheld- Sheldon! That devious man had taken Sheldon, and then thrown a dictionary, Sheldon's dictionary, at the shorter mans head. Leonard had to find his best friend, possibly his dead best friend, but he would need help. He would ask Penny, the smokey blonde across the hallway, who just so happened to be Leonard's Ex-girlfriend.

As he got up, Leonard felt a rush of warmth come up his throat, and quickly crawled to the bathroom. Normally, if Sheldon were there, Leonard would have had to bleach the toilet after defiling it like that, not only would he have to clean the toilet, but the floor, too. Unfortunately the clean freak wasnt anywhere in sight. Leonard tried getting up again, with success, and went to penny's apartment.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**** KNO-**_Before he could finish the third knock, the door came flying open and penny snapped at him" What do you want Leonard?"

"How did you know it was me?" he asked in shock at the fact that she was being so rude.

"Your knock is louder than sheldon's"she sighed,"What do you want?"

Snapping back to the important subject, Leonard started to freak out, right there in front of Penny," Sheldon has been kid-napped!"the shorter man was sobbing greatly, and it took an enormous effort to say even those words."S-Someone to-took him ear-"leonard cut himself off. When had the hooded man taken Sheldon? How long had he been knocked out on the floor? " W-what day is it?" The shorter man couldn't stop sobbing. He had let his best friend get taken by a complete stranger!

"Leonard!" Penny had apparently been trying to get his attention while he scorned himself for letting this whole ordeal happen."Leonard, it is sunday. Why do you ask?"

Sunday. The short burnet tried to stay calm as the realization came to him. it was Sunday. It had been three whole days since Sheldon had been...taken. Leonard whispered the word in his head as if his world would come crashing down if he thought it out loud. The short man slowly went to sit down against the wall.

"Leonard, are you ok?" Penny seemed worried but, not too worried.

"No. No Penny im not okay at all. Leonard has been missing for three days, and it is all my fault. I should have done something to stop that man. I should have locked the do-door. I-Its all my fault P-Penny." Leonard started sobbing again. The sobbing mess also noticed that Penny wasn't as concerned as she should have been.

"Leonard," putting as much feeling into it as she could," I would really Love to help, but im really busy and this is more of a concern for the police." with that she closed her door.

"b-but, Penny i need help." Leonard curled up into a ball and cried outside of Pennys door until he fell asleep, dreaming of Sheldon, his best friend, his roommate, his- his everything.

* * *

Just inside, Pennys phone went off. _**BEEP BEEP** **BEEP.** _Picking it up penny welcomed the voice on the other end. "hello-"

She was harshly cut off by the voice." Don't you dare say my name-sorry. Did you get it? You know, the things i needed?"

"oh yeah. I got them last night. He was still passed out on the floor when i went in." Penny giggled

"Good. I presume i will see you later. Goodbye for now" Without a chance to answer back, the phone clicked shut.

"Goodbye" Penny whispered.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I'M ALSO SORRY ITS SO SHORT. I'VE BEEN BUSY AND I REALLY TRIED. SORRY THAT ITS KINDA BAD. PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL MAKE IT BETTER NEXT TIME.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE(taken by force)

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IN MY STORY!**

* * *

Okay, so here's the deal, I need help with my next chapter in 'taken by force'. I am kinda stuck on how to start. Please Please **PLEASE **review and help me find a way to start my story! XD Reviews would help3 thanks so much!


	4. chapter 3

**WARNING:STONG LANGUAGE, SLIGHTLY MATURE CONTENT AND SEXUAL HUMOR (IF THERE IS ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD ADD PLEASE INFORM ME!) ALSO SOMEWHAT LEONARD/SHELDON slash**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY! (NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL [UNFORTUNATELY])**

* * *

Sheldon had no idea where he was. The last thing he could remember was telling Leonard to lock the door, and Leonard using his childhood nickname to get his way,(as usual) but now Sheldon wasn't sound asleep in his own room, he was on some dusty old flo- Oh my! "Hello?" Sheldon received no answer, "HELLO? I need to be put on a cleaner surface please!" Sheldon heard footsteps, but they soon faded. It didn't look like he was going to get any help.

Sheldon slowly started worming his way to the couch across the room. Anything had to be cleaner than this floor.

* * *

Waking up, Leonard realized that he was still on the floor outside Penny's apartment. He found himself thinking that the floor needed to be cleaned and that he needed a long shower.(It was Sheldon slowly taking over his mind with whatever star trek power it was that he usually used on their video games) Leonard truly missed Sheldon. He would never admit that to anyone though, because he would be called gay, or queer. Even if he did just tell his friends.

He couldn't take it, something had to be done and if Penny was to stuck up the ass of her current boyfriend to help, than Raj and Howard would; Wouldn't they? They were Sheldon's friends, too. Leonard decided to go to Howard's first because, well he had been to space so he had to have known someone who could do something. Right? Leonard would soon find out for himself-as soon as he found his keys.

* * *

Sheldon had made it to his destination, but it was no cleaner than the floor. At least he could be comfortable on this. Well, for the most part. Sheldon continued to think about the last time he was conscious.

He was lying in bed, Hoping that Leonard remembered to lock the door the night before, when he heard a loud thump in the front room. As he got up to check it out, two people, a man and a woman, pushed though his door and hit him on the side of the head. That was the last thing he could remember... Or was it? He could faintly remember hearing Leonard call out his name, but he wasn't sure. Had that been a dream? A hopeful dream of the sweet, handsome Leona- NO! What was he thinking? Sheldon was NOT gay. He did not like men, and Leonard was NOT attractive, with his glowing brown eyes, plush pink lips, and firm tan muscl-NO! Sheldon would not focus on Leonard now! He ould focus on finding a way out.

Sheldon did focus on getting out, that is until he heard voices outside in the hallway. He couldn't really tell due to the drugs that were still in his system, but Sheldon thought that the voices sounded very similar. It was as if he had heard these voices before, but Sheldon couldn't place where he had heard them if it was for his life. (and it most likely was)

As the door slowly creaked open, Sheldon sat up straight and stared at the people who were coming in. He was sure these were his kidnappers. He was sure these people were the ones that drugged him, and tied him up. The people who took him from Leonard, his sweet, sweet Leonard. As the people came into full view, Sheldon noticed that they had masks on and were dressed in black trench coats. Sheldon really didn't want to know what they were going to do to him now that he was awake.

* * *

Leonard arrived at Howards mothers hou-oops. He meant Howard and Bernadette's house. Howard had Gained the house Shortly after his mother died of cancer. He got almost everything in the will. Howard went into a state of depression when someone mentioned his mother, so it was a good thing he wasn't at the door yet, but it was only a matter of seconds before he was.

"Hey man, What's up? Why didn't you bring Sheldon with you?" Wolowitz Was overjoyed to see his buddy. They barely ever see each other anymore due to his new job. He had done such a good job in space, he was now a supervisor at NASA.

"Um well that's kinda why I'm here Howard. I need your help." Leonard's eyes were starting to water again.

"What are you talking about dude? Leonard, your starting to cry! What happened?" he silently closed the door as he stepped onto his front porch. "Come on Leonard, spill it!"

"Sheldon's missing Howard. They broke in over night and took him! They knocked me out when I went to see what was happening. I've been asleep for a couple of days." Leonard was really crying now, not just tears, full on sobbing-into-Howards-Shoulder crying.

Wolowitz gasped, "How long Leonard?"

The shorter man got ahold of himself, "today is sunday right?"

"No, It's Monday. Why? When did it happen?" Howard was getting aggravated. Leonard could remember when Sheldon got aggravated with him. He would storm off to his room and slam the door. Leonard never understood why his cheeks always turned pink when he was mad at the shorter man. "LEONARD!"

"I'm sorry, it' been-umm, one, two- I-its been four days!" The shorter man started sobbing again. "H-H-How could i have l-let th-this Hap-happen?" the shorter man was losing it.

"Um, its ok Leonard. You can stay with me tonight if you want. You know, so your not alone." Howard was trying his best to be nice, but he didnt really share the sadness that his friend did for Sheldon's disappearance. Little did Leonard know, he and Sheldon had ended their friendship right after his mother died.

"That would be nice Howard, thank you."

* * *

**It would be really nice if you all could help me come up with names for my chapters...im having writers block. DX i just hate that! but thanks for the reviews that have already been posted 3 and im sorry this took so long DX**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: ABUSE, STRONG LANGUAGE, SHELDON/LEONARD SLASH, DRUGGING**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY. ( I WISH I DID, BUT I DONT :'( SADLY )**

* * *

"Leonard" Sheldon's voice soothingly whispered from the shorter mans bedroom door way. "Leonard" Sheldon was at his ear now. Leonard Couldn't help but smile at his best friend, happy to see him home. He sat up only to see the tall man sitting at the end of his bed, blushing like a school girl. "Leonard, You were saying my name in your sleep."

"Oh, Was I? I didn't notice."Leonard noticed how Sheldon was getting closer and closer with every word. It was starting to get very warm.

"Well of Course you didn't silly. You were asleep." The taller man tapped Leonard's nose in a flirtatious way; A way that penny would have if they were still together. Sheldon kept creeping closer and closer to the shorter man until he was straddling him and their noses were touching. Leonard could smell the fresh minty breath of his best friend, whose lips were just centimeters away from his.

"Sheldon, What are you doin-" He was cut off.

"Shhh" Sheldon lowered his head until their lips met-

"SHELDON!" Leonard was jolted awake by something in the other room. It wasn't even that loud, it's a wonder he even heard it over his dream. Speaking of that dream, He would go over that later.

In the mean time, the shorter man slowly got up to investigate the noise from the living room. As he got closer, he could make out two voices; Raj and Howard.

"Raj I can not help you! My job is worth too much to me!" Howard and Raj were speaking in hushed tones in the living room.

"But Howard, I need your hel-" Raj's voice was now at a whine. Leonard almost snickered, but remembered that he was snooping so decided to keep quiet.

"No! That is my final answer! Now get out of my house before he wakes up, or even worse hears you!" Howard was really pissed, and that never happened. This had to be really bad. Howard was heading for the guest bedroom that the shorter man was staying in. Leonard quickly tiptoed to the bed and as friend walked in, he acted as if he was waking up from a restful sleep. Of course he hadn't. He had dreamt about Sheldon all night, some dreams more vivid or likable than others.

"Morning _**YAWN** _Howard, How are you this morning?" He asked in a sleepy voice, while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine. Did you sleep well?"Howard looked like he was questioning whether His friend was really asleep before he walked in?

"Yea, Kinda. I dreamed of Sheldon." The man blushed slightly at the memory of his last dream. It was so vivid, so real, so life-like. It was as if Sheldon, his best friend was really right there about to, actually kissin-

"Leonard!" Howard seemed pissed again, "Will you please listen?"

"yes, im sorry. My minds on other things." Leonard blushed bright red.

"Leonard, I want You to answer me truthfully. How much of mine and Raj's conversation did you hear? Tell me the truth." Howard's eyes were serious, very serious. People never saw the serious side of Howard. It was usually a bad thing.

"Raj was here?" Leonard tried to lie, but Sheldon always told him that he was bad at it.

"Leonard, i am not going to ask you again. How much did you hear? If you don't tel me this time im going to do something that i really don't want to do." Howard was scaring Leonard. What was he going to do if he didn't tell him? Could it really be that bad?

"I-I woe up When you told Raj you couldn't help him." Leonard expected His friend to go off on him for eaves dropping but all he did was walk off.

Howard had a smile plastered on his face when he popped his head back in the door of the guest bedroom. It wasnt a real smile either, it was one of those 'im smiling at you but im so fucking pissed at the same time' smiles. "What do you like on your Pancakes?"

* * *

Sheldon Expected the worst from these cloaked strangers. He didn't know who they were or what they wanted from him. He was imagining all the worst scenarios. They could stab his eyes out, or burn him, or rip his arms off, or freeze him like in that one star wars movie.

Sheldon was also wandering what they did to Leonard. His poor sweet Leonard. Hopefully they left him alone.

Someones familiar voice (that he still couldn't place) shook him from his thoughts. "Get up!"

"Dont you think that if i could, i would?" Sheldon snapped. It's not like he meant to, but his patience was wearing down.

"Excuse me?" The taller figure, clearly a woman, started walking towards him. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and flipped it open. "I don't think you want to use that kind of tone with us. We aren't the kind of people who tolerate it!" She spat at him through her mouth hole in her mask.

It was the mans turn to talk now,"You know what? I think we should have a little fun with Mr. Cooper. Dont you think so?" When he asked this question, it was directed at the woman. Sheldon was shaking with fear. it was so bad he couldn't stop it like he would usually be able to.

"I think we should." The woman sat on Sheldon's lap and put the knife against his neck."We are going to have soooo much fun!" the woman this the way a preppy teenager would have.

She slowly started to make small cuts on Sheldon's cheeks and neck. Sheldon knew they weren't big enough to do any damage in blood loss, but it still hurt. She saw him wince and took satisfaction out of that. "Does that hurt?" she seemed to be acting concerned.

"Y-yes" Sheldon Whimpered. The woman Laughed wickedly and then cut his shirt open and proceeded to cut his chest, only this time she wasnt so easy. She cut deeper and deeper into his chest. Sheldon was bleeding badly. He knew it was a matter of time before he passed out. He didn't know if he could take it any longer. It wasnt long before he slowly slipped into a sweet state of unconsciousness, that he had secretly been hoping for since she started.

* * *

"Howard, you make the best pancakes. Well you know, aside from Sheldon's mom." Leonard grumbled around the pancakes as he scarfed them down.

Howard just nodded and agreed with him, "Yep, mhm. Sure i do." He never really said an entire sentence. It was like something else was on his mind, and the shorter friend definitely noticed it.

"Uhh, hey Howard. What's in these pancakes? They are amazing!" Leonard's stomach was beyond carrying capacity, but he didn't really care, these pancakes were amazing.

"Oh, it's-um, a secret family ingredient. I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Hey Howard?" Leonard was starting not to feel so good. "I-I don't feel so well. Are you sure you made these righ-" the walls started closing in on Leonard. He was being drugged. He now knew the 'secret ingredient' in Howard's pancakes. The shorter man tried throwing up but he had already lost his strength and was on the floor, with Howard above him.

Howard had a sly grin on his face,"Hey buddy, the secret was a Sleeping drug called Ambien. Now dont worry, I didn't overdose you too much, so you not going to go into a coma. You are going to have a very nice sleep though. Good night Leonard."

Leonard slowly fell under as Howard tied up his arms and legs. Leonard hoped that he would get killed. That's most likely what they did to Sheldon anyway.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews and all the help! I really am trying my best! XD** ** ALSO don't forget! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD (note: Ambien-Overdose symptoms may include sleepiness, confusion, shallow breathing, feeling light-headed, fainting, or coma.[seek medical help])**


End file.
